


Collection

by ensoul



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Injury, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoul/pseuds/ensoul
Summary: 日後談之類的，半AU。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次發文還在熟悉，一個晚上補完兩集之後的腦洞。

單面烤至金黃的吐司，抹上奶油；依序將乳酪片、洋蔥、番茄、火雞胸肉、酸黃瓜和生菜擺上；將另一片抹上芥末的吐司合上，沿對角切開。

在Collector咬下第一口三明治的時候，Arkin醒了過來。  
Collector抬眼，作勢要將面前剩的半塊三明治推過去，Arkin掙扎起來，綁在身上的鍊子因為碰撞而發出聲音。  
「我忘了你現在沒嘴能吃三明治。」三明治又被移回Collector面前，Arkin沒有停止掙扎，身體撞向餐桌，嘴因為塞著口球而只能發出氣音。

「我不介意讓你再挨幾針鎮定劑。」Collector拿起剩下的半塊三明至咬了一口，「沒想到你這麼蠢，魔術師有可能打不開自己的箱子嗎？」Collector露出一個惋惜的笑容。

Arkin轉開視線。

「看來這不是個討人喜歡的話題。」Collector拍掉手中的麵包屑。「來聊聊之前要把我折磨至死的話題如何？」繞過桌子，Collector將口球鬆開，皮帶在Arkin的臉頰上留下紅色的勒痕。

「不如聊聊原來拿下面罩，你只是個多話的婊子如何？」Arkin動了動下巴，想舒緩因為長時間無法閉口而帶來的痠痛，聲音中帶著笑意。

Arkin知道這樣能激怒對方，果不其然Arkin的頭被狠狠撞向桌面，側頸傳來一陣刺痛，液體被一點一點注入的感覺。  
「有種就把我做成你那些沒品味的蒐藏品啊，婊子。」Arkin嘶吼著，即使因為撞擊和鎮定劑讓他有點頭暈目眩。「蒐藏館那些東西真是我這輩子看過最醜的東西。」Arkin的嘴沒有停下來。

猛地，Arkin從桌面上被拉起，仰視著Collector；「我對你有新的計畫。」

「婊子、娘娘腔、狗娘養--」Arkin感受到一個重擊，眼前便陷入黑暗。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Arkin以一個極度不舒服的姿勢醒過來，眨了眨眼發現臉頰有點腫起來；想移動才發現手和脖子都已經被鐵鍊鏈住，  
不過腿和嘴倒是沒事，Collector也不在，Arkin不知道是否該感到慶幸。  
再次環顧房間，這已經是第二次Arkin來到這個房間，第一次是他為了抓住Collector而來勘查的時候。  
這間位於二樓的房間，採光良好，佈置得宜，靠窗的桌上擺著一個裝有蜘蛛標本的玻璃罩和為數眾多的昆蟲標本的收集書；牆上除了蝴蝶標本盒外就是Collector的面罩，若不是知道那個面罩背後的秘密，Arkin一定也會認為這只是個普通昆蟲愛好者的房間，或許還是個摔角選手或魔術師的粉絲也說不定。

房門被打開。  
「嗨，婊子！又戴上那個難看的面罩啦。」Arkin看向門口的人，他知道該如何激怒對方。  
Collector先是一怔，接著走到床邊。  
「你就只能想到這種方式嗎？娘娘腔。」Arkin看見Collector手中拿著的東西「只會用這種東西啊？之前那些呢？有種再敲掉我的牙齒啊，沒種的婊子！把我的嘴用鐵絲縫起來啊！你這沒品味的雜--」就再Collector要把口枷戴上Arkin的時候，Arkin狠狠咬住Collector的手接著用沒有被鍊住的腳踹向對方的腹部。

突如其來的重擊，讓Collector重心不穩險些跌倒，Collector看了一眼被Arkin咬出血的手後，起身就先給Arkin兩拳；並將栓住Arkin脖子的那條鐵鍊拉起，Arkin因為窒息感而張口咳了起來，Collector將口枷推入Arkin口中。

Collector解開皮帶，Arkin知道接下來會發生什麼，有鑿於之前的經驗他並不是完全的恐懼而是更多的憤怒。  
當Collector把腫脹的陰莖插入Arkin口中，Arkin被突如其來的異物感嗆到，劇烈的咳起來，嘴因為口枷的關係被撐開，無法被吞嚥的唾液延著嘴角流下下巴；生理不適產生的淚水溢出眼眶。  
最終Collector放過Arkin的嘴，將床頭櫃上的潤滑液拿下來的時候，Arkin才開始感到恐懼；Arkin的嘴仍被固定著，Collector傾身吻了過去，面罩的皮革擦過Arkin的臉頰；他看不清楚Collector的表情，比起被毆打、凌虐、強暴，現在這種看似溫柔細心的行為反而更讓人害怕接下來會發生的事。

 

Arkin閉上雙眼。

先是牛仔褲被脫掉，上衣的扣子被解開，最後內褲被拉下；腳踝被抓住，往兩邊推開，Arkin踢了一下表示反抗隨即感受到壓在腿上的重量；Collector的手摩梭而過，Arkin知道Collector並不介意直接折斷自己的雙腿，如果興致來了甚至會用更加Collector的方式來對付他們。  
但Arkin只想激怒對方，好讓這一切快點結束，一如前一次被抓來的時候；粗暴而快速。  
Arkin掙扎了起來，張開眼睛瞪著對方，即使不能用言語激怒Collector，他也會用身體的反抗來激怒對方；Arkin知道  
Collector並非是個沒耐性的人，但在某些時候當Collector被憤怒所控治、失去耐性的時候，事情會簡單的多。

Arkin期待著Collector能如同之前的經驗反應，但一切並不如遇期；Collector將Arkin的雙腿分開，沾滿潤滑液的手指緩緩推入Arkin後穴為Arkin擴張，細心並且緩慢甚至注意到Arkin的需要；在Collector抽出手指改將勃起的性器整個推入Arkin體內的時候，Arkin忍不住顫抖起來；目前所有的行為都直指著一件事，在這溫柔的過程背後，一定藏著什麼令人無法忍受的計畫。

Arkin發現Collector正在親吻自己，溫柔細碎的親吻，延著腹部蔓延而上；性器緩慢規律的在Arkin後穴抽插，一手溫柔的撫摸過Arkin的身側，另一手則是握住Arkin因為恐懼而疲軟的性器摩擦著。

Arkin仍然在顫抖，恐懼越來越深。

Arkin想說些什麼，卻因為口枷，只能從喉嚨發出一些嗚咽聲；Arkin扭動雙手，讓鏈住雙手的鐵鍊發出聲響；Collector停下動作，傾身靠近，氣息落在Arkin臉上；接著口枷被取了下來。

「操你的婊子！」Arkin一口將唾沫吐在Collector的面罩上，掙扎起來。

Collector沒有被激怒的跡象，只是緊緊抓住Arkin的腿，加快了抽插的速度，一次一次準確的擦過Arkin前列腺；深深撞進Arkin體內，將Arkin激怒的言語撞得支離破碎。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arkin再次從黑暗中醒來，手和脖子依然被鏈著，但身上已被換上乾淨的衣服。  
Collector已經不在房裏，除了身下的痠痛和手上的鐵鏈提醒這事真的發生過外，房間的狀態有如什麼都沒發生過；Arkin試著回想在撞上床頭櫃之前的事，馬上操他的發現自己竟然被Collector操到高潮的事實。

「操你、狗娘養的--婊子！」

房門被打開，門口站著已經取下面罩，手上端著三明治的Collector。

「狗娘養的，怎麼沒順便殺了我？」Arkin問，明顯得挑釁。

Collector沒有回答，走到床邊將三明治遞到Arkin嘴邊。

「噢對了，忘了跟你說。」Arkin偏過頭避開三明治，「你的做愛技巧就跟你的品味一樣糟糕。」

三明治掉到床上。

"怎麼？小婊子想殺了我嗎？"Arkin吼到「還是想把我做成難看的展示品嗎？」

Collector貼近Arkin，一手拉起鐵鏈將Arkin吊了起來，窒息感蔓延；  
「我不會殺你，你會是我唯一的、活著的收藏品。」Arkin再一次被撞到床頭櫃上。

Collector背對著Arkin戴上面罩，在離開房屋的時候，Collector抬頭看了二樓的窗戶一眼，窗簾上映著一道人影。

Collector希望他的蒐藏品會喜歡他為他準備的第三個遊戲。

 

end?


End file.
